1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a guide for concrete saws. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved telescoping guide for a concrete saw for the accurately cutting along a predefined line in close proximity to walls and posts to better aid in performing grooving of uncured or green, in addition to cured concrete to aid in crack control.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known to provide grooves in concrete prevent cracks from running the length of the concrete surface. The groove in the concrete provides an area of reduced strength to ensure that the cracks which form during shrinkage of the concrete will be formed along the line of the groove rather than at some other point. This has important structural implications, in addition to reducing cost of damaged sections of concrete. Further, it provides a more aesthetically pleasing appearance.
Various concrete saws employ an arm which is pivotally connected to the housing of the saw which serves as a guide for the cutting of the grooves. As the saw approaches a wall or obstruction, the arm is lifted and the saw is enabled to further continue until its housing abuts the wall or obstruction. Still others have attempted a solution such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,227 to Bearden which discloses a fixed length arm which slides through a bracket and requires an open area behind the bracket and thus has limitations in its application and utility. Many of these prior art designs leave the operator to perform the remainder of the cut by eye without the aid of the guide. Others require substantial clearance in order to operate. There remains a need to improve upon such guides for concrete saws.